


Duele

by Raquellu47



Series: Little Things [3]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Es insoportable… Ves el objeto de tus deseos pero está tan lejos que no puedes alcanzarlo. Tus dedos cosquillean cuando imaginas que lo tocas, sientes mariposas cada vez que tus ojos tropiezan con él. Pero sigue lejos de ti, muy lejos de ti. Es una tortura, física y psicológica. Tu cuerpo te pide una cosa pero tu mente es muy consciente de que jamás la conseguirá y eso te hace sentir enfermo. Y…duele tanto. Jamás pensé que se pudiera sentir tanto dolor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duele

Inspira. Expira.

Inspira. Expira.

Insp… _¿Qué venía ahora?_

Jane sacudió la cabeza bruscamente. No era capaz de centrarse, no con aquellas abejas asesinas lanzándose una y otra vez contra su pecho. Se sentía mareada y con ganas de vomitar.

Luchando por no derrumbarse, apoyó ambas palmas estiradas sobre el lavabo y se inclinó hacia delante, volviendo a dar instrucciones a sus pulmones. _Vamos, Rizzoli, supéralo y sal de aquí._ Una mujer salió de uno de los baños y la miró con un deje compasivo en sus ojos verdes, pero no se paró a preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Jane supuso que aquella mujer sabía por lo que estaba pasando y comprendía que, en ese momento, lo único que la morena quería era estar sola.

Pero tampoco era cierto totalmente.

Miró el reloj de pasada. Hacía diez minutos que se había excusado, levantado de la mesa y desaparecido en el baño. Debía admitir que le dolía que Maura no se hubiera dado cuenta de que llevaba desaparecida tanto tiempo. Debía admitir que le dolía que Maura no se hubiera preocupado por ella. Aunque tampoco podía reprochárselo, Jack la tenía bastante entretenida.

Ese simple pensamiento causó que una náusea la empujara hacía delante, encorvándose sobre el lavabo. Saboreó la bilis, su estómago encogiéndose dolorosamente, vacío, sin nada que echar en la pila. Escupió y se secó las lágrimas que habían atrevido a asomarse a la comisura de sus ojos, como cada vez que vomitaba. Lo odiaba.

Alzó la mirada y tropezó con su propio reflejo sudoroso. Ojeras marcadas, mandíbula apretada y aspecto enfermizo. _Adecéntate, si no, Maura se va a dar cuenta de que algo pasa._ Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua corriera hasta que estuviera bien fría, entonces hizo un cuenco con las manos y lo llenó. El agua rebosó sobre sus dedos y se escurrió entre ellos, y Jane no pudo evitar relacionarlo con su mejor amiga. Ella también se le estaba escapando, cada vez la daba más de lado, cancelaba más citas por otras con Jack.

Sin embargo, se había mostrado tan insistente… No la había dejado en paz hasta que no la había oído aceptar la cena que el profesor había propuesto a ambas amigas. Jane había tratado de escaquearse por todos medios, lo último que quería era estar sentada en una mesa de sujeta velas y viendo cómo la mujer de la que se había enamorado inevitablemente, Maura Isles, tonteaba con alguien que no era ella. La ponía enferma.

He ahí el motivo de que llevara casi un cuarto de hora encerrada en el baño del Dirty Robber, con náuseas, dolor de pecho y, a la vez, una rabia que la calentaba y la hacía sentir más enferma.

Otra arcada la forzó a encogerse de nuevo sobre el lavabo pero, una vez más, solo la bilis subió por su garganta, dejándole un sabor asqueroso en la boca. Se mojó la cara y la nuca, la frente apoyada en una mano y esta, en el grifo. Enfadarse consigo misma por su debilidad solo lograba aumentar sus ganas de vomitar. Escupió una mezcla de saliva y bilis cuando la náusea se calmó y su estómago dejó de retorcerse dentro de ella.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a Maura. Lucía una sonrisa radiante que todavía le duraba en la cara por algún comentario que su novio había hecho, pero esta se desvaneció cuando vio a su mejor amiga. Taconeó con fuerza en su carrera hacia Jane y le apartó unos sudados mechones de pelo de la cara mientras la espalda de la detective se contraía y arqueaba.

\- Oh, Jane, ¿por qué no me has dicho que estabas enferma?

_Porque no lo estoy. Porque no puedo decirte que tu novio es el que me hace sentir así. Porque no puedo confesarte que te quiero._

\- Ha sido de golpe – mintió. – Debió de sentarme mal algo.

Maura frotó la fuerte espalda de la morena con una mano. En otro momento, eso habría sido suficiente para calmarla, pero Jane era dolorosamente consciente de que Jack las esperaba fuera, preparado para ayudar a la forense a ponerse el abrigo y llevársela de su lado.

Lejos de Jane.

Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que le rechinaron, y no pasó desapercibido para su amiga.

\- Jane, ¿ocurre algo? No he podido evitar notar que no has tocado tu hamburguesa y has estado ausente toda la noche.

_Oh, ¿te has dado cuenta de que estaba sentada a tu lado? Yo pensé que no._

Pero solo se encogió de hombros y rehuyó el contacto de la forense. Maura la miró, sorprendida, pero decidió no hacer comentario alguno. La morena se apartó los alborotados rizos de su sudorosa cara y trató de serenarse.

\- Quizá deberíamos salir… Jack estará preocupado, de hecho, fue él el que se dio cuenta de que llevabas ausente mucho tiempo.

Jane soportó estoicamente el dolor que ese inocente comentario le causó pero sus ojos debieron de revelar algo.

\- Yo… Quiero decir, me estaba contando una historia y estaba bastante enfrascada… - la rubia comenzó a tartamudear en un intento de suavizar el golpe pero la detective la hizo callar con un gesto de la mano.

Se las apañó para esbozar una sonrisa y encogerse de hombros a pesar de que quería arrodillarse ante en váter y seguir intentando vomitar.

\- Tienes razón, es mejor que salgamos, no pretendo que te pierdas tan interesante historia.

Maura frunció el ceño ante el sarcasmo que destilaban las palabras de la morena pero Jane no le dejó oportunidad alguna para replicar, le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta del baño bruscamente antes de respirar hondo y recomponer los pedacitos de sí misma que todavía eran útiles. Por lo menos hasta que hubiera salido del bar. La forense la siguió a una distancia prudencial, le había quedado claro que su amiga estaba enfadada o molesta con ella por algo, aunque no fuera consciente de haberle hecho algo ofensivo.

Ambas se aproximaron a la mesa que ocupaba Jack, quien estaba robando patatas del plato intacto de la detective y compuso una expresión culpable cuando le pillaron en acción.

\- Perdona, se estaban enfriando y…

_No pasa nada, se está convirtiendo en una costumbre que me robes lo que más me gusta._

\- Tranquilo, puedes comértelas, yo me voy a casa – replicó con aparente indiferencia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – entonces el profesor se fijó mejor en el aspecto de Jane. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Jane está con náuseas y sudores, probablemente sea un principio de gastroenteritis – _Sí, una gastroenteritis llamada Jack y apellidada noséqué,_ intervino Maura acercándole a la morena su abrigo y agachándose para coger ella el suyo. – Mejor nos vamos a casa antes de que contagie al bar entero.

_¿Nos? ¿Cuándo la había invitado a su fiesta privada de hacerse una bola en el sillón y llorar?_

\- No, Maur, quédate y disfruta de la cena.

\- No podría hacerlo sabiendo que te he dejado marcharte a casa enferma y sola.

\- Estoy bien para irme sola.

\- Me consta, Jane, pero insisto.

\- Y yo también.

A estas alturas ambas amigas se habían olvidado completamente de la presencia de Jack y se miraban fijamente a la espera de que la otra diera su brazo a torcer. Pero ambas eran muy cabezotas.

\- Maura, quizá deberías hacerle caso… - intentó alegar Jack con aire conciliador.

\- Eso, Maura, hazme caso – le cortó Jane con brusquedad.

Los ojos verde avellana de la forense se endurecieron, sin embargo, su rostro se mantuvo impasible.

\- Jane, al margen de nuestra actual discusión, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas? – pidió la rubia. Quizá su novio no se diera cuenta y pensara que ambas amigas iban a discutir amistosamente, pero la detective captó el borde afilado de la voz de Maura y supo que iba a ser de todo menos agradable.

Asintió con tosquedad y siguió a la forense hasta la calle. Cuando la puerta del Dirty Robber se cerró a sus espaldas y una pareja que en ese momento pasaba por la calle se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Maura se giró para encarar a Jane y cruzó los brazos con fuerza frente al pecho, su rostro una máscara dura y fría que dejaba traspasar su enfado.

\- Vale, escúpelo – ordenó con un gesto de la mano.

La detective decidió jugar la carta de la inocencia.

\- Me encuentro bien para conducir, Maur, no entiendo por qué no…

\- Puedes dejar de fingir, Jack no está aquí. – intervino la rubia con frialdad.

Algo se agitó dentro de la morena. Miedo. La recorrió de arriba abajo y la hizo temblar.

\- No sé a qué te refieres – mintió.

\- Sé que no estás enferma, así que explícame lo que realmente te pasa de una vez. – extendió los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, señalando la calle vacía. – Estamos solas.

\- No…

\- ¡Por dios, Jane! ¡Basta ya! – Estalló Maura. Se acercó a la detective con preocupación, la hostilidad desapareciendo tan rápido como había aparecido. Era confuso. – Soy tu mejor amiga, cuéntame lo que te pasa – su voz bajó varios tonos, volviéndose grave y urgente -, déjame ayudarte.

El estómago de Jane era una bola en esos momentos. Una bola con la que alguien estaba jugando al fútbol. Otra náusea ascendió violentamente por su garganta, obligándola a apoyar las manos en las rodillas mientras los espasmos recorrían su espalda en una rápida sucesión. Las manos de la forense volaron en su dirección y le apartaron los rizos de la cara.

Cuando se calmó lo suficiente, metió aire entrecortadamente en sus pulmones y se incorporó. Sus ojos se clavaron en los verde avellana de su mejor amiga, y vio auténtica preocupación reflejada en ellos.

\- No puedes ayudarme… - susurró desolada.

\- No digas eso. – Las palabras de Maura salieron de sus labios en un desesperado murmullo. Sufría solo con ver a la detective así. – Por lo menos, déjame intentarlo.

\- No puedes. – Repitió Jane con más convicción, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Duele, ¿sabes?

\- ¿El qué duele? – la forense no sabía qué hacer con sus manos. Su entrenamiento médico no tenía ningún apartado sobre cómo ayudar a su mejor amiga. Acarició brevemente la mejilla de la morena y vio que estaba sudando de nuevo. – ¿Estás enferma?

Sacudida de cabeza.

\- ¿Estás… - la palabra se le atragantó en la garganta y tuvo casi que escupirla - …embarazada?

Sacudida de cabeza.

\- ¿Entonces qué te pasa? Jane, háblame, por favor.

Suplicar, eso era lo que estaba haciendo Maura.

\- Es como… - la detective inspiró hondo y rehuyó la mirada de la rubia antes de continuar. – Es como si una mano invisible estrujara mi estómago cada vez… - su voz se apagó. Una mano en la barriga, crispada en una garra, ilustraba lo que sentía.

\- ¿Cada vez qué?

\- Cada vez que te veo con él.

Maura abrió la boca para replicar pero solo salió vaho de ella. Retrocedió un paso, demasiado sorprendida para decir nada, para hacer nada. Pero Jane, ahora que había empezado, no podía parar.

\- Es insoportable… Ves el objeto de tus deseos pero está tan lejos que no puedes alcanzarlo. Tus dedos cosquillean cuando imaginas que lo tocas, sientes mariposas cada vez que tus ojos tropiezan con él. Pero sigue lejos de ti, muy lejos de ti. – Ya no estaba hablando con la forense. Tenía la mirada perdida y se limitaba a pensar en voz alta. – Es una tortura, física y psicológica. Tu cuerpo te pide una cosa pero tu mente es muy consciente de que jamás la conseguirá y eso te hace sentir enfermo. Y… - su voz era apenas un susurro desconsolado. –…duele tanto. Jamás pensé que se pudiera sentir tanto dolor.

\- Jane… - dijo Maura en el mismo tono, una mano avanzando en busca de la de su amiga.

Esta parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad, y se apartó de la forense.

\- No, por favor… - suplicó. – No me toques si luego vas a volver con él. No me hagas pasar por eso, no creo… - se le quebró la voz. – No creo que pudiera soportarlo.

La rubia se quedó congelada, sus dedos todavía estirados tratando de alcanzar a los de Jane. Esta pensó que eso era todo, que se daría la vuelta y volvería al calor del Dirty Robber, a las historias interesantes de Jack que le hacían perder el sentido del tiempo.

Pero Maura clavó sus ojos en los marrones de la detective con la determinación pintada en la cara, y una chispa cálida se encendió tras ellos.

Entonces, sus dedos encontraron a los de Jane y se entrelazaron, su pulgar acariciando suavemente la fría piel de la morena mientras una tímida sonrisa bailaba en la comisura de sus labios.

_No se va. No vuelve con él._

_Se queda conmigo._


End file.
